Forum:To do
I would like to have articles on: *Cast - started *Characters - started *Crew - started *Episodes - done *each of the Seasons - done I think we're doing OK on episodes (the articles are there but need cleanup and standardizing) so I'm going to focus on creating new articles for the Cast, Characters and Crew. To do #Set up infobox color templates to match the theme. #Add episode images to the season pages. Season 1 episodes #Get all episodes up to the after airing standard #Get all episodes up to the second pass standard #Get all episodes up to the cast pass standard #Get all episodes up to the characters standard #Get all episodes up to the crew standard #Get all episodes up to the season standard #Get all episodes up to the reception standard #Get all episodes up to the illustration standard #Get all episodes up to the recap standard #Get all episodes up to the transcript standard See episode talk pages for tasks: #Talk:Fire in the Hole for "Fire in the Hole". Done to "second pass" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC) #Talk:Riverbrook for "Riverbrook". Done to "after airing" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 22:09, October 6, 2012 (UTC) #Talk:Fixer for "Fixer". Done to "after airing" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:06, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #Talk:Long in the Tooth for "Long in the Tooth". Done to "after airing" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) #Talk:The Lord of War and Thunder for "The Lord of War and Thunder". Done to "after airing" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) #Talk:The Collection for "The Collection". Done to "after airing" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) #Talk:Blind Spot for "Blind Spot". Done to "after airing" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 18:26, October 19, 2012 (UTC) #Talk:Blowback for "Blowback". Done to "after airing" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 18:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) #Talk:Hatless for "Hatless". Done to "after airing" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:21, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #Talk:The Hammer for "The Hammer". Done to "after airing" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 18:44, October 19, 2012 (UTC) #Talk:Veterans for "Veterans". Done to "after airing" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) #Talk:Fathers and Sons for "Fathers and Sons". Done to "basic" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:28, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #Talk:Bulletville for "Bulletville". Done to "basic" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:30, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Done #Make a wiki logo and set it as the wordmark (dimension 250x60) #Make a background for the wiki #Make a favicon for the wiki #Customize the wiki theme #Set up Season infobox #Create the first season article - Season 1 #List the starring cast in Season 1 #List the major characters in Season 1 #List the Season 1 episodes #Create a table for the episode list #Create the first episode article #Set up Episode infobox #List the credits of the first episode #Write a plot summary for the first episode #Set up Character infobox #Create the first character article #Set up Cast infobox #Create the first cast article #Set up Crew infobox #Create the first crew article #Create articles for all the first season episodes #Create articles for all of the first season starring cast #Create articles for all of the first season major characters #Create articles for all of the first season crew - started 12 August 2012, completed 15 August 2012 #Create articles for all of the first season supporting cast - started 16 August 2012, completed --Opark 77 (talk) 23:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) #Set up Template:Episode to do list.--Opark 77 (talk) 17:14, August 21, 2012 (UTC) #Place Template:Episode to do list on each episode talk page for the first season.--Opark 77 (talk) 18:26, September 1, 2012 (UTC) #Record the episode talk pages here for further action.--Opark 77 (talk) 18:35, September 1, 2012 (UTC) #Get all Season 1 episodes up to the basic standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC) --Opark 77 (talk) 18:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC)